KWMS Attention
by Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX
Summary: Today is another Cosplay day at the Café. What happens when Ayuzawa Misaki gets a bit of wanted and unwanted attention? Rated T. R&R?
1. Chapter One

**KWMS – Attention**

* * *

A/N – Before I begin… I would like to thank **Nusuki Kisuuke**, **Makorralover34**, **LivingDeadDollQueen, RaquellaRose**, **Magica Ring**, & **fanficlover123** for their kind Reviews on _"KWMS Don't Let Go"._ I really appreciate it. :)

Enjoy the FF!

* * *

It was the usual rush-hour at Maid-Latte. The Maids were going from one place to another as they were continuously greeting, taking orders or serving their beloved "Masters". Well, except for none other than Usui Takumi who was working as a replacement cook for the Café.

However, today was more busy than normal. The Maids were hosting yet another one of their famous Cosplay events. Today the Maids were the "Moe-Moe Bunny Hoppers". The event was obviously created by the 30 year-old Manager who happens to love anything and everything Moe.

All of the Maids adored the idea of dressing up as cute little bunnies. However, the _"Demon President"_ AKA Misa-Chan was not thrilled by the idea. Yes, she usually went along with all of the other Moe-screaming costumes but, this one… Not so much.

Misaki blushed as she looked at her exposed attire in the mirror. The little pink one-piece suit hugged her firmly revealing her womanly curves. It began at her chest, leaving a dip of cleavage in the wake, and it stopped at her thigh, thus, leaving her toned legs for the world to see. To top it all off, she had a pair of matching bunny-ears, a cotton tail, and her usual white apron tied and wrapped around her petite waist.

However, she wasn't the Demon-President for nothing. She had to be strong. It was just one day in the embarrassing costume. And, it wasn't like she would be bothered by the perverts that visited any more than she was any other day. Taking one final breath, she entered the main-floor of the Café once again with her usual smile and pink-tinted cheeks.

Misaki didn't know if it was just her intuition or not but, it seemed that she was getting the majority of the stares in the Café. She looked around the room, embarrassed as can be, wanting nothing more than to be sucked up in a dark-hole and never to be seen again.

_"O"_ and _"Ah"_ were heard from the customers quite frequently as they took in the Maids' state of appearance. Their eyes wondering their figures with their mouth slightly opened. Thus, their minds were turned in to nothing but perverted fantasies. And, that's all they would be. **Fantasies.**

"Welcome home, Masters!" Misaki greeted none other than the frequent Idiot-Trio. She grinded her teeth together as they made their usual perverted remarks. Their eyes were shining as they skipped to follow Misa-chan to their usual table by the window.

"What would you like today, Masters? I suggest today's special, _"Moe-Moe Omelet_ _Rice."_ Misaki asked in a sweet yet annoyed tone as she pointed to the Omelet on the menu, her ears twitched in irritation as they sang their answers to her.

Misaki walked in to the kitchen, a scowl firmly set on her visage as she slapped the new order down on the counter, not too far from where Usui was.

Usui was busy finishing up the previous order to notice her not-so-sweet entrance. He topped the strawberry desert with one final touch of magical goodness before he turned around to hand over his creation to be served. However, he found that his body wouldn't move an inch as he took in her rather exposed state with widened eyes.

"Stop starring, hentai Usui!" Misaki shouted in anger and embarrassment, her usual pink cheeks becoming darker by his stare.

"Aw. But, I was enjoying it." Usui complained with a cute boyish pout.

"Of course you were, Alien." Misaki stated as she glared daggers at him.

She looked down to see his finished dish or more like "Master-Piece". The small yet delicious sweet rested on a floral plate. Strawberry filling and whipped-cream rested neatly between four layers of sugar-flavored short-bread. Chocolate-coated strawberries sat along the final top coating of whipped cream. The desert was their famous _"Strawberry-Sweet-Shortcake"_. It was also Misaki's favorite dish at Maid-Latte. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Ayuzawa, why are you wearing this?" Usui asked as he advanced towards her. Misaki, being too wrapped up in admiring his work didn't notice when he stopped, inches from where she was standing.

"Huh?" Misaki questioned, looking up to see him too close for her liking. His deep emerald orbs flashed down at her. They flashed something that she wasn't quite sure of but, it gave her a strange feeling of joy.

"I said, why are you wearing this revealing outfit?" Usui asked once again as he advanced her. He caged her between his body and the wall. For a final touch to emphasize his point, he grabbed and pulled at the piece nestled in between her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Misaki frantically shouted. Her body tingling from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes from his firm yet gentle touch.

"Shh… Misa. No man but I should have the right, no, privilege of seeing you like this." Usui whispered seductively in her ear, blowing warm air on the nape of her neck.

"N-no…" Misaki mumbled as she attempted to pry his tempting body off of hers. Yet, he won considering that he held her waist firmly in one hand, preventing her from escaping his perverted yet pleasurable touch.

Usui trailed a necklace of kisses down her throat, stopping at her pulse-point, only to suck harder and leave a new formed mark, claiming that she is his. And, **only** his.

"Why do you want me to stop, Misaki? You are mine, after-all." Usui whispered possessively at the base of her well-kissed neck.

"I'm… At… Work… Usui…" Misaki stated in-between pants. He was taking her breath away from a simple act. She unconsciously clutched him closer to her neck, closing her golden eyes at the feel of his warm tongue glide sensually across her skin. Oh, how she would be embarrassed if someone were to see her right now. It would be the end for sure!

"Heh. You're just making excuses now, Misa-chan." Usui purred rather seductively. He was surprised at her actions. He thought that she would thrash around violently like she always did. But, no; she stayed still and let him do as he pleased. Her soft pants were making him eager to please her more. It would be in very little time before he lost control and claimed her right then and there in the kitchen.

A smile touched his lips at that very thought. However, he would be damned if he would let anyone see his beloved Misaki in that state of exposure. Friend or not, she was for his eyes and his eyes **alone**; which brought his mind to their current situation.

"Misaki…" Usui said softly, looking in her eyes which were just now fluttering open. Want was clearly visible in her golden eyes; matching his own almost exactly. That didn't help Usui focus whatsoever.

Before anything could happen, the Manager called out. Which surprised them both as they instantly separated.

"Misa-chan, Usui-kun?" The Manager walked in, relieved as she found both of the teenagers rather flushed.

"Oh, I was looking everywhere for you too! I wanted to ask you to hurry. The rush-hour is reaching its' peak and the customers are piling in like crazy. The other Maids are doing their best to keep them busy but, they'll get impatient before too long." The Manager said in a quick second; it even took Misaki a good minute to figure out what she just sputtered.

"Gomenosai, I'll be out their right away!" Misaki said quickly before grabbing the plate and rushing out the door to deliver the order.

"Hey! Don't rush yourself Misa-chan…" The Manager carried off as Misaki went out the door. As Misaki went by, she saw a dark hickey at the base of her neck. A devious smirk formed her lips as she thought about the obvious love that was shared between the two love-birds. _"It won't be long before there are little Misa-chan's and Usui-kun's."_ The Manager let out a small giggle at the thought, all the while Moe flowers were dancing around her as she skipped out the door.

Usui scratched his head in wonder. It took him a while to comprehend what just happened.

"Welcome Mas-" Misaki stopped mid-way as she turned around to greet her new costumer. That was until she saw that it was none other than Igarashi Tora, the student-council president of Miyabigaoka High. Also known to her as the cocky pervert she had the discomfort of encountering when she went to reject their offer of her transfer.

_"Why is that pervert here?"_ Misaki thought, her hands clutching to her apron rather tightly. A scowl was in the place of her usual smile as she led Igarashi to his seat.

It's not like she can satisfy her wish of him leaving. She was just going to have to play along with this pervert and his stupid games for the time he was here. He had to leave sometime, right?

"What the hell do you want, Tora?" She questioned, her scowl still firmly in place.

"I would like a Berry…" He smirked as he was cut off at her demand.

"Cut the crap, why are you really here? You never come here unless it has something to do with trouble." She said giving him an angered glare. It was true after all. He only came to cause a mess and it was only to cause her more stress. And, honestly, she wasn't in the mood for it; especially not today.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it…" Those were the only words that left his mouth as he pinned her down to the cover of the table. The once social Café stopped and looked in to their direction with a gasp.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N – Thank you for reading. The next and final Chapter will be up **SOON**!

Hmm… So the little rich pervert wants to have some fun with Misa-chan? Let's see if her Alien allows it…

R&R Plz? :)

* * *

**EDIT – Sorry… I was just fixing a few spelling errors, nothing major.**

**And, I am currently working on the next Chapter as we speak! But, I don't know how long it'll be before I am completely finished… I am going to make a guess and say that the longest it'll be will be a week… Gomen!**

* * *

**_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! – © Hiro Fujiwara_**

**_Story/ Plot – © Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX_**


	2. Chapter Two

**KWMS – Attention (2)**

* * *

A/N – I just wanted to say thank you once again to all of your kind Reviews. I truly appreciate it. They are all so kind and encouraging. My passion for writing and all of your wonderful comments are all I need to keep my fire going. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki's head hit the hard table-top with a loud thud that could be heard through-out the now silent Café. She winced in pain at the rough contact. More than anything, she wanted to beat the livings day-light out of the person who was currently standing behind her. She should have known that this was going to happen. Nothing normal ever happens when it comes to this stuck-up snob.

She growled and thrashed about when Tora's hand snaked around to her front, eagerly trying to undo her Bunny suit. He was surprised when she kicked him very hard in his lower abdomen, distracting him from going further. She smirked when he winced in pain at her act of violence. But, her victory quickly went away as the arms currently pinning her down became tighter and rougher, painfully so.

"Let… Me… GO!" Misaki shouted, continuously struggling for freedom. But, the only avail she got was an aching pain in her wrist.

"U-sui." Misaki whispered without thinking, closing her eyes tightly as Tora came closer to her trembling body.

Surprisingly, the hands that were currently pinning her down left as she heard a loud crash echo through-out the Café. Instantly, a pair of strong yet familiar arms wrapped around her small frame; holding her close and not daring to let her go anytime soon.

"Heh… I should have known that you would stand in my way, _Usui Takumi_." Tora growled in an unpleasant voice. He was rubbing his bleeding nose; it was safe to say that it was broken.

"I thought I told you that this Maid isn't **YOURS** to touch." Usui said with a low snarl. Anyone with a single brain-cell knew that they should run. However, Igarashi needed to keep his smug confidence for show.

"Yeah, like I would listen to you… You cannot surpass me, _Takumi!_ Tora shouted, glaring angrily at Usui, calling him by his first name to try and pull as a threat.

Before anything else was said, the other Maids along with the Manager came to the scene.

An un-happy look was on each of the Maid's faces, clearly showing that they were very ashamed of what had happened. It is very rare that they get a situation like this. But, when it does happen, it isn't pretty.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave. We do not tolerate or accept your obscene behavior here at the Café." The Manager had a dark aura surrounding her. It was much like Misaki's _"Demon-Aura"_ at Seika High. It was very unlike the Manager's usual joyous and Moe-overloading nature.

"Heh… I will leave. But, remember this Maid Latte: I will be back and I can assure you that nothing- or **anybody**, will stand in my way to Ayuzawa Misaki." Tora finished the last part with a confident grin, being sure to look directly at Usui.

Surprisingly, Tora left without another word. The door closed behind him, declaring his going. Usui remained his hold on his beloved Maid, his look of anger never leaving as he stared at the door Tora departed from.

The Café remained in silence. Everyone remained in shock at the events that had just occurred.

However, things quickly returned to normal after…

"Misa-chan, we are so happy to see that you are okay! ~" The _"Idiot Trio"_ sang in pure bliss as they danced around her, skipping while doing so.

"Aw… But, Misa-chan! ~ Why is Igarashi and Usui-san the only ones who can touch-" Kurosaki trailed off as he noticed Usui's piercing stare, obviously saying that he would be dead if he dared to continue his rant.

"Hmm… That answer is simple. I am **allowed** to touch **my** Misa-chan, unlike that obscured fool… Or anyone else for that matter. " Usui finished off in a stern tone, drowning the poor idiots as he continued to pierce in to the very depth of their beings.

"**RUN**!" The three idiots all shouted at once, tripping while doing so before they finally scrambled out the door.

"…"

"What?" Usui asked Misaki as he noticed her unusual silence.

"I- I am not **yours**! And, w-who the hell said you're allowed to touch me, baka Usui?" Misaki stuttered, looking away will a bright pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Haha! Alrighty Kaichou… I am surprised you can ask that seeing how you have that mark on your neck…" Usui trailed off with a laugh, all the while clutching her closer to his body. Like always, he could read her like an open book. She is his. And, he'll be damned if he'll have it any other way.

"Wha-? You… Perverted Outer-Space…" She grumbled and trailed off in both anger and embarrassment, her cheeks were becoming redder by the second.

"Alien?" Usui finished, he smirked when she became even redder. He was starting to wonder if her cheeks were ever their usual shade of color when he was around.

"…"

Misaki was silent once again; her cheeks remained full of color as she watched Usui smile down at her. His smile was kind and bright and his emerald-colored eyes showed nothing but ever-lasting pools of love. He only had that expression when he looked at only her, which brought an unexpected smile to her lips every time.

"I… I- Love you." Misaki whispered in between stutters._"Gah! Why do I have to stutter all the time? And, why is it only him that can make me feel this way?"_ She thought, her ever-lasting redness continued to flow through her cheeks.

Usui's eyes widened. For the first time, she was actually being honest to not only herself, but to him too.

"I love you too, Misaki." Usui replied. And just like her, a surprisingly light shade of red dusted over his cheeks.

The Café uttered in awe as they watched as the two loved ones exchanged. Moe flowers were on over-drive as the Manager clasped her hands together in total bliss and adornment.

Misaki's head that was previously resting on Usui's shoulder, shout up in complete shock as she heard the sweet-nothings murmured across the Café. She thought that her whole body was going to be forever engulfed in heat as she looked around to only find her workers and the customers watching her with sparkling eyes.

"Usui…" Misaki trailed off, totally mortified.

"Hmm?" Usui asked, looking down to find his Maid trying to hide her embarrassment further in shirt.

"I think I've had a bit too much _Attention_ for one day…"

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N – Ah! I am **FINALLY **finished…

I hope you Maid-Sama! Fans enjoyed the story. I tried my best!

So, did you like it? Did you predict that this would happen before reading the final Chapter? Was the ending to your likings? – _**I HOPE SO!**_:)

I like me a protective Usui! ~ _*SQUEE*_

And, an embarrassed Misa-chan too… *Evil Smile*

Again, thanks for reading! :)

R&R? Pwetty PLZ with a _Strawberry Sweet Shortcake_ on top?

* * *

**_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama – © Hiro Fujiwara_**

**_Story/ Plot – © Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX_**


End file.
